Buff Bagwell
Marcus Alexander Bagwell (Marietta, 10 de janeiro de 1970) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Buff Bagwell e por sua passagem pela World Championship Wrestling onde venceu cinco vezes o WCW World Tag Team Championship. Carreira *World Championship Wrestling (1991–2001) :*World Tag Team Champion e the New World Order :*The New Blood :*Totally Buffed *World Wrestling Federation (2001) *Circuito independente (2001-2012) *Retorno da lesão (2013) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Buff Bagwell' :**''Buff Blockbuster'' (Diving neckbreaker) :*'Como Marcus Alexander Bagwell' :**Diving clothesline :**Hangman's neckbreaker *'Signature moves' :*Arm drag :*Atomic drop, as vezes inverted :*Crossbody, as vezes do top rope :*Double underhook DDT :*Dropkick :*Facebuster :*Hangman :*Hip toss :*Knee lift :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**Slingshot :**Super :**Vertical :**''Yellow Jacket Suplex'' (Cradle) :*Neckbreaker :*Running forearm smash :*Scoop powerslam :*Shoulder block, as vezes do second rope :*Shoulderbreaker :*Sitout spinebuster :*Standing or a running splash :*Standing or a running swinging neckbreaker :*Sunset flip :*Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown – 1996 :*Tornado DDT *'Com Lex Luger' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**Electric chair (Luger) / Buff Blockbuster (Bagwell) combinação *'Com Scott Norton' :*'Double team finishing moves :**Bearhug (Norton) / ''Buff Blockbuster (Bagwell) combinação *'Com Scotty Riggs' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**Double dropkick :*'Double team signature moves' :**Double back body drop *'Com The Patriot' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**Vertical suplex (Patriot) / Diving crossbody (Bagwell) combinação *'Managers' :*Theodore Long :*Vincent *'Apelidos' :*"Buff" :*"Buff Daddy" :*"The Stuff" *'Música de entrada' :*"Rockhouse" por Frank Shelley (WCW; Utilizado quando era membro da New World Order) :*"Kevin Nash / Wolfpac Theme" apresentado por C-Murder e composta por Jimmy Hart e H. Helm (WCW; Utilizado quando era membro da nWo Elite) :*"Buff Daddy" por Jimmy Hart e H. Helm (WCW / WWF; 1999–2001) :*'"Devil Without a Cause"' por Kid Rock (Circuito independente; 2001–presente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'American Premier Wrestling' :*APW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'AWA Superstars of Wrestling' :*AWA Superstars of Wrestling World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com The Patriot *'Cleveland All-Pro World Wrestling' :*CAPW Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Georgia All-Star Wrestling' :*GASW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Walker *'Great American Wrestling Federation' :*GAWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Great Championship Wrestling' :*GCW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Scott Steele *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling'1 :*Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Dusty Rhodes (1) e Rikki Nelson (2) *'North American Championship Wrestling' :*NACW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Ricky Morton *'Not Rated Pro Wrestling' :*NRPW World Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Blue Ridge' :*NWA Blue Ridge Television Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 66 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1999. *'Ultimate NWA' :*Ultimate NWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (5 vezes) – com 2 Cold Scorpio (1), The Patriot (2), Scotty Riggs (1) e Shane Douglas (1) :*Rookie of the Year (1991) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Most Embarrassing Wrestler (2001) *'Outros títulos' :*Michigan Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*RCW (Tennessee) Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) 1 Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW *Perfil no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos